AUs
All AUs will go here. Wrenchers Modern day * ladydorian ** Single dad Numbers ** Rodeo AU ** Numbers the struggling musician * dont-pester-lester ** Numbers the cop and Wrench the delinquent ** Numbers the Writer & Wrench the Lumberjack [part 1] [part 2] [part 3] [part 4] [part 5] [part 6] [part 7] [part 8] ** Numbers and Wrench are artists [part 1] [part 2] [part 3] [part 4] [part 5] ** Numbers the tattoo artist AU ** Wrench the flower shop owner AU ** Wrench the prison guard and Numbers the prisoner [part 1] [part 2] ** Wrench the poet and Numbers the novelist ** Wrench the mechanic and Numbers the tailor ** Suburbs AU ** Ballet AU [part 1] [part 2] [part 3] ** Bartender AU ** Dog park AU ** Fashion designer Numbers and model Wrench * talofibular ** Art thief Numbers and apprentice Wrench [part 1] [part 2] * demisexualsherlock ** Numbers the crime fiction writer ** Wrench and Numbers as teachers (NSFW) [part 1] [part 2] ** Mechanic Wrench and biker Numbers *** [part 1] [part 2] [part 3] [part 4] [part 5] [part 6] [part 7] [part 8] [part 9] [part 10] [part 11] [part 12] [part 13] [part 14] [part 15] [part 16] [part 17] * Wrench the nude model and Numbers the art student AU (NSFW-ish) (ladydorian, ithinkwehitametaphor) Additional drawing (fringeandfur) * Numbers the stand up comedian (officialnoahhawley) * Ranch hand Wrench and big city lawyer Numbers (officialnoahhawley) * Numbers the fallen piano prodigy (officialnoahhawley) * Motocross AU (ithinkwehitametaphor) Teen/High school AUs * dont-pester-lester ** With jock Wrench ** With stoner Wrench ** Mutual pining ** Numbers the piano prodigy ** Street gang AU ** Child Wrench and teen Numbers * talofibular ** Trans Numbers [part 1] [part 2] [part 3] ** Makin out in the backseat ** Justified verse [part 1] [part 2] [part 3] [part 4] [part 5] [part 6] * lemonison ** Jock Wrench and weird loner Numbers [part 1] [part 2] * demisexualsherlock ** Jock Wrench and hipster Numbers [part 1] [part 2] ** Wrench bullied Numbers ** Wrench and Numbers do Dangerous Liasons ** Teen Wrench and math teacher Numbers * Toddler/child Wrench and babysitter Numbers (demisexualsherlock) ** [part 1] [part 2] [part 3] [part 4] [part 5] [part 6] [part 7] [part 8] [part 9] * fringeandfur ** Wrench and Numbers meet as teenage criminals sentenced to community service College AUs * College AU [part 1] [part 2] (dont-pester-lester) * Numbers DJs for the college radio station (391780) * Frat boy wrench and nerd numbers (lemonison) Other time periods * Ancient Greek Wrenchers (fringeandfur) * Wild West AU (with Molly, Malvo etc) (fringeandfur) * Viking Numbers and Monk Wrench Part 2 (with Toolbox Gang) (fringeandfur) * Old west AU (wrenchers only) [part 1] [part 2] [part 3] (dont-pester-lester) * 1920's bootlegger AU (demisexualsherlock) * 1950’s jazz club poet Numbers and bongo player Wrench (391780) * 1950's greaser and nerd AU (dont-pester-lester) * 1950's greaser AU (demisexualsherlock) * 1980's disco club AU (officialnoahhawley) Alternate dimensions/realities * Demon AU (snewts) * Wrench and Numbers are immortal AU (officialnoahhawley) * Sci-fi AU (dont-pester-lester) * Witchhunter AU (trumpetandtrombone) * Numbers comes back as a zombie [part 1] [part 2] [part 3] (391780) * Mad scientist Numbers creates his perfect man Part 2 (fringeandfur) * Bodyswap AU Part 2 (slightly NSFW) (fringeandfur) * Merman au (lemonison) * Zombie AU (talofibular) * demisexualsherlock ** Alpha/omega ** Cat Numbers and dog Wrench ** Merman numbers *** [part 1] [part 2] [part 3] [part 4] [part 5] [part 6] [part 7] [part 8] [part 9 (nsfw)] [part 10] [part 11] ** Faun Numbers and Lumberjack Wrench *** [part 1] [part 2] [part 3] [part 4] [part 5] [part 6] * Faun Numbers and Satyr Wrench (fringeandfur) ** Faun Numbers and Satyr Wrench Part 2 Part 3 ** Faun Numbers and the Scrunyun tree ** Faun Numbers gets a hoof to the face (NSFW) ** Faun Numbers plays the panflute * Cat Numbers and Dog Wrench (fringeandfur) ** Cat Numbers and Dog Wrench ** Wrench brings home some catnip ** The awful sexual implications of this universe (NSFW) Crossovers * O Brother Where Art Thou? crossover (fringeandfur) * LOTR: Dwarf Numbers and Human Wrench Part 2 Part 3 (fringeandfur; Part 1 is Toolbox Gang, rest is Wrenchers-only) * LOTR: Uruk-Hai Numbers and Ranger Wrench (fringeandfur) * A discussion about Breaking Bad and Better Call Saul (fringeandfur) * Goddamn Gundam Wing AU (ladydorian) * Pacific Rim AU (ladydorian) * Gotham crossover (391780) * Dead Like Me crossover (391780) * Mad Max crossover (officialnoahhawley) * Wrenchers/WTNV [part 1] [part 2] (dont-pester-lester) [part 3 from lemonison] * Guardians of the galaxy crossover (dont-pester-lester) * Our story is a Parks and Rec story [part 1] [part 2] [part 3] [part 4] (dont-pester-lester) * Our story is a Groundhog Day story (officialnoahhawley) * Our story is a Midnight Cowboy story (demisexualsherlock) * Mr and Mrs. Smith crossover (lemonison) * Fargo x Rocky Horror (talofibular) [part 1] [part 2] [part 3] [part 4] [part 5] [part 6] * Numbers and Wrench spot Lazarus Harper in NYC (talofibular) * Numbers is Delahoy from the Unusuals (demisexualsherlock) Fairytales * Wrenchers fairytale (ithinkwehitametaphor) * Wrennochio (fringeandfur) * Wrench the giant (officialnoahhawley) Ham Sandwich Ham Sandwich Detective Agency AU (ladydorian) Teen Aussie and Hammer (NSFW-ish) (ithinkwehitametaphor) fringeandfur * Teenage Hammer gets (un)lucky with Letters (NSFW) * Mostly Hamstralian 50s AU * Ham Sandwich Beauty and the Beast AU * Teen Hamstralian and excuses for sleepovers officialnoahhawley * Hamstralian: Our story is a Midnight Cowboy story * Ice skating AU * Hamstralian high school AU * Roller Derby AU * Filming a porno (nsfw-ish) The Whole Gang 391780 * Toolbox zombie apocalypse! * Pacific rim AU (this one with the whole gang) * High school romantic comedy AU * Letters the demon AU * The gang as demons fringeandfur * A reluctant consideration of mpreg * Toolbox Alpha/Beta/Omega discussion Part 2 * Black Books-inspired bookshop AU * Zombie apocalypse redux * Garage Band AU * High school AU Part 2 Part 3 Part 4 * In which they're more of the Little Rascals kind of gang * Trickster Malvo and supernatural Toolbox Gang Part 2 * The twins get de-aged and the gang have to look after them * Toolbox high school prom night * Vampire Letters and Numbers, werewolf Hammer and WrenchPart 2 * Centaur AU (a bit NSFW) * The gang magically have their sexes swapped * Genderswap AU * Soulmates AU Part 2 Part 3 Part 4 Part 5 Part 6 Part 7 (with officialnoahhawley) * The gang meet on a reality TV show * The gang as bugs * The gang as birds * Comparisons and crossovers with True Detective Part 2 * Astronauts AU * Dorky goth teen Numbers and Aussie summon up Letters the succubus * The gang as Pokemon (suggestions from amphibiousfae) * Noir detective AU * Toolbox fairy tales: Little Black Riding Hood * The gang in the criminal underground of 19th-century San Francisco * College AU * Fantasy AU - Numbers asks Letters the witch to make him a love spell * Wizard of Oz AU * Mad Max AU ideas Porn stars AU (NSFW) (ladydorian) The gang works as assistants to an eccentric millionaire (officialnoahhawley) Vietnam War AU (officialnoahhawley) Secret Agent AU (officialnoahhawley) Bojack Horseman AU (officialnoahhawley) Star Wars AU (officialnoahhawley and fringeandfur) Navy gaydar AU (officialnoahhawley, ithinkwehitametaphor, fringeandfur) Zombie not-quite-apocalypse (scrunyuns and fringeandfur)